Maternal Survival
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: What if the Parasyte that killed Shinichi's mother missed its mark? What if its mistake cost it its survival? Ties in to Salvage the Heart.
1. Maternal Survival

Creation began on 11-19-15

Creation ended on 11-19-15

Parasyte

Maternal Survival

A/N: For any that care for their mothers.

It missed. It missed by a large distance between itself and the woman's neck.

The woman turned around…and immediately backed away from the edge of the cliff with her husband, following a primitive instinct to flee.

The Parasyte, distraught over the loss of its new host body, fell to the ocean beneath it, hitting the rocks before the water.

-x-

The phone rang like crazy at the Izumi house before Shinichi picked it.

"Hello?" He responded to whoever it was calling.

"Shinichi," he heard his mother on the other end of the line, "are you alright?"

"I'm doing fine, Mom," he answered her, and noticed that she sounded frightened. "Is something wrong? Are you alright?"

"I'm alright. Your father and I are coming back early. We'll see you when we get in."

"Okay, I'll see you when you get in. I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, Shinichi."

-x-

Deprived of an appropriate host body, the Parasyte that tried to decapitate Nobuko Izuni couldn't survive long in the ocean water due to the high levels of salt and the residual properties of the previous head that didn't handle the salt too well. As it drifted in the waves, it was only a matter of time before the salt, damaged and incompatible organs left the Parasyte unable to even cling to life.

Fin

A/N: Well, now I feel better about the anime series when they decided to kill Shinichi's mother just like that. What about you?


	2. Revelation

Creation began on 11-28-15

Creation ended on 11-28-15

Parasyte

Maternal Survival: Revelation

A/N: This is only because one reviewer was dissatisfied with the original chapter.

As his parents returned home, Shinichi, concerned for their cutting their trip early, asked what happened because his mother seemed upset about something.

"We were nearly attacked…by something," his father revealed. "It looked like a man, but it wasn't."

"His head opened up," his mother explained further. "You couldn't see a skull or a brain or anything. Just…teeth…and blades."

Shinichi then realized that his parents had been attacked by one of Migi's kind that had consumed a human brain. Attacked…and almost killed.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked them.

"It almost killed me," his mother explained. "We just ran to our hotel and checked out as fast as we could before that…that thing appeared again."

"It has to be related to those Mincemeat Murders that have been going on around the world," his father suggested. "Only the murderers aren't human. They just…look like us."

-x-

With a clearer understanding of what had almost happened with his parents, Shinichi found himself frustrated with these Parasytes that have taken over people and taken them on a cannibal spree to sustain themselves. It was one thing to eat innocent people that he didn't know, but it was another thing altogether when it was people he knew and held most dear that were on the menu. The worst part of what he had just learned from his parents was that the Parasyte that had tried to kill his mother could've actually succeeded in achieving the unforgiving feat.

"Migi," he told his right hand in his room. "We have to tell them what's been going on?"

"Are you sure that's the right thing to do?" Migi asked, forming a mouth on the backside of his hand.

"No. But it's better than keeping them in the dark about it. The more they know, the better."

"Your concern for them is most puzzling."

 _I keep forgetting that you're not like us,_ he thought, and got up off his bed and vacated his room. _Hopefully, if they're made aware of what's going on, they can either be prepared the next time or inform the authorities of the nature of the killers._

Fin

A/N: There. Hopefully, this chapter will appease to those that wanted to know what the parents told Shinichi and what might happen later.


End file.
